


Prologue

by HANAMI Company (wingsaloof)



Series: HANAMI Company [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game), HANAMI Company
Genre: Based on A3! (Video Game), Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/HANAMI%20Company
Summary: Stumbling upon the near destruction of a theater company previously ran by his mother, Takumi Furuichi takes matters into his own hands and gives it new life under the name of HANAMI Company.
Series: HANAMI Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow us on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany)!
> 
> Written by [ Kai](https://twitter.com/hiiroamagi_).  
> Additional edits by [Yui](https://twitter.com/sakumasakuyas).  
> AO3 formatting by [Lucy](https://twitter.com/wingsaloof). 
> 
> A3! belongs to Liber Entertainment, all rights reserved. This is nothing but the work of loving fans.  
> Any excerpts from its story were taken from the translation available at [ yaycupcake ](https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Main_Story).
> 
> Enjoy!

**Takumi:** (In the past, this used to be a really popular theatre troupe. They had four troupes, each one running different types of plays.)

(In the past, this used to be a really, _really_ popular theatre troupe. They even beat the ever famous GOD-za -- except, after this troupe shut down, GOD-za kept going.)

(Why is it so empty? Shouldn’t there be practices going on?)

... Hello?

(No one’s here... it’s so quiet… I don’t know if I should even be here. The floor is so dusty... there’s a triangle drawn in the dust over there…)

(What happened? Why is it so quiet…?)

 **???:** Ahh…

It’s been a really long time...Kamekiji, do you remember this place?

 ** Takumi: ** …?

Is someone there…?

 **???:**?!?!?!?

Waaah?!

 ** Takumi: ** ... um... who are you?

 **???:** …Ah, I --

 **Miwa:** I’m Miwa Matsukawa. Nice to meet you.

 ** Takumi: ** I’m Takumi Furuichi. Nice to meet you too…

 **Miwa:** Furuichi…?

 ** Takumi: ** Matsukawa-san... what are you doing here?

 **Miwa:** My father used to be manager here. MANKAI, right…?

 ** Takumi: ** ... Yeah. MANKAI Company…

Hey... do you know what happened here? Why isn’t it running anymore…?

 **Miwa:**... I don’t know. Dad never told me. And the old Director never told me anything, either.

 ** Takumi: ** Why…? Why did it close... I don’t understand…

... Mom…

 **Miwa:** Eh? Did you say something?

 ** Takumi: **No.

What are you doing here, then?

 **Miwa:** They’re going to destroy it. It’s going to be destroyed…

 ** Takumi: ** Why?

 **Miwa:** Because no one’s using it. If no one buys it...takes care of it…

 ** Takumi: ** (I don’t even know what I’m doing here.)

(I hate acting. I’m not even good at it. Why am I even thinking about... taking it…?)

... Matsukawa-san.

 **Miwa:** Yes?

 ** Takumi: ** ... How much are they selling it for?

 **Miwa:**... A couple million yen. A really famous troupe used to work here, so they thought there might still be some good luck left over from it. Why?

 ** Takumi: ** …

(It’s not worth it. Living up to my mom’s legacy…)

(I could never get there.)

 **Miwa:**... Takumi-kun? Could it be...that you want to buy it?

 ** Takumi: ** ... I don’t have enough money. It’s not worth it.

 **Miwa:** You could take a loan from the bank?

 ** Takumi: ** It’s not worth it...even if I take a loan, how do I gain money back…?

 **Miwa:**...Ahaha.

 ** Takumi: ** What’s so funny?

 **Miwa:** I remember this kind of story... My dad tells me about all the time. A girl came into this theatre troupe, and convinced this yakuza against destroying the company. The yakuza gave the girl some conditions... what were they again…?

 ** Takumi: ** … one, hold a debut performance for the reborn Spring Troupe by the end of the month. The final performance must be a full house. 

**Miwa:** Huh?

 ** Takumi: ** Two. Gather talents, and create four units within the year, and then have each of them deliver a successful debut performance.

 **Miwa:** Takumi-kun, you kn --

 ** Takumi: ** ... Three. Pay off the theatre’s debt within one year.

 **Miwa:**... You know these conditions…?

Then, could you be --

 ** Takumi: ** ...tch…

… I’ll take a loan... and live up to these three conditions... like you said, dad...

 ** **Miwa:**** Eh?!


	2. Episode 2

**Miwa:** Takumi-kun, are you really going to -- 

**???:** _Takumi-niichan!_

 **Takumi:** Oh, shit.

 **???:** Ahhh -- ! So this is where you were!

 **Miwa:** Eh? Eh?

 **Takumi:** Akira --

 **Akira:** I told you not to run off on your own!

* _gasp_ * This is...MANKAI…!

Takumi, are you going to --

 **Takumi:** (... Akira Sakoda. My childhood friend. They wouldn’t leave me alone, but they’re my friend anyway…)

What are you talking about…?

 **Akira: **You’re going to buy it?

 **Takumi:** ... Maybe. Dad would kill me if I let this place die…

 **Miwa:** Actually... I was actually thinking about what we could do if we got this place back…

 **Takumi:** ... We?

 **Miwa:** Oh, I -- I just thought --

 **Akira:** Let her join, Takumi! It’ll be fun to have her as a manager. I’m Akira Sakoda!

 **Miwa:** I’m Miwa Matsukawa! Nice to meet you.

 **Takumi:** I still haven’t decided --

 **Akira:** Let’s go get a loan right now, Takumi! Your credit is good, right?  
  
 **Takumi:** It’s not that easy -- 

**Akira:** We’ll be back tomorrow, Miwa-san!

 **Miwa:** Ah -- alright then!

 **Takumi:** Don’t push -- 

**Miwa:** See you then!

Kamekiji... you don’t think Takumi could be…

Probably not, right…? But it would be really funny…

Just like last time, Furuichi-san wanted to destroy this place... but another Furuichi wants to save it? Ahaha…

I’m happy.

**Takumi:** (I said that I’d take a loan, but this is -- )

 **Akira:** Oi, stop! Stop!

 **Takumi:** (I didn’t realise they were already going to destroy the place!?)

(Ah -- ! The sign -- )

* _crash_ *

**Takumi: **(... MANKAI’s sign…)

 **Construction Worker:** What’s wrong?

 **Akira:** We already paid for the place, so please leave! We’ll take it from here! Come on, tell them, Takumi -- 

** Takumi:  ** …

(The sign... it had meant so much to Mom and Dad…)

(Why... do I feel this way about a stupid theatre troupe I never cared about…?)

(I feel dizzy... I don’t want this to happen to this company. This company... that my mom worked so hard to…)

(... I don’t want to lose this company…)

(The sun is setting -- )

**Akira:** ... kumi. Takumi --

 **Takumi:** ... huh?

(I’m in a living room... inside of MANKAI?)

(The couch is a little uncomfortable... I’m lying on Akira’s knees, though.)

What happened…? Where am I?

 **Miwa:** Thank goodness you’re okay. You suddenly fell down earlier and didn’t get up.

 **Akira:** I guess you had one of your dizzy spells, Takumi! Up to your feet... the construction workers left, so all that’s left to do is clean this place up.

 **Takumi:** Yeah... Good idea.

(... Hey, wasn’t there only one triangle in the dust there before…? There’s two now...?)

Matsukawa-san?

 **Miwa:** Ah, yes?

 **Takumi:** This is... really mine?

 **Miwa:** Yes... though Akira had to sign papers for you.

 **Akira: **You should be more careful about your signature, Takumi.

 **Takumi:** Speak for yourself…

... We should probably clean up.

 **Akira:** Uh uh. We’re gonna make dinner, and then we’re going to rest. Miwa-san and I cleaned up two of the old dorm rooms for us to stay in for a bit, and we can clean the rest tomorrow.

 **Takumi:** Oh. Thank you…

(I haven’t had those kinds of dizzy spells in a while... It’s embarrassing, actually…)

 **Akira:** You’re actually really worried about this company, right?

 **Takumi:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

They broke the MANKAI sign... what do we do about it?

 **Miwa:** I _was_ thinking that MANKAI might need to rebrand…

 **Akira:** Ooh? What do you think we can call it?

 **Miwa:** Maybe something like HANAMI? HANAMI Company…

 **Takumi:** …

 **Akira:** …

 **Miwa:** Or something else --

 **Takumi:** (... HANAMI Company, huh… ‘hana’ like flower?)

Blooming actors... into their new form…

(Hadn’t mom said something like that before…?)

 **Akira:** I think it sounds nice! Miwa-san, let’s go for it!

That being said... How are we going to raise money to fix the sign…?

 **Miwa:**... We could put on some performances?

 **Akira:** Donations! Takumi, let’s do some street ACTs!

 **Takumi:** No. I don’t want to act.

 **Akira:** Awww, why not? It sounds really fun! And you’re really good, Takumi!  
  
 **Miwa:** You’re a good actor, Takumi?

 **Takumi:** Don’t listen to Akira. They’ve never seen me act.

 **Akira:** Don’t lie! You were cast in all the lead roles back in the school plays!

 **Miwa:** Really?

 **Takumi:** N-No…

 **Akira:** Just try it again, Takumi! You used to love acting!

 **Takumi:** …

(There’s nothing I can really say!)

(I want to fix the sign…)

... Alright... I’ll try it again…

 **Akira:** Hooray! I’ll act with you!

 **Miwa:** Do your best, Akira-chan, Takumi-kun!

 **Akira:** We will! Let’s go get some sleep!

 **Takumi:** * _sigh_ *...


	3. Episode 3

**Takumi:** (And so here I am... on the streets…)

(... Acting again.)

 ** Akira:** Takumi! Are you excited about this?

 ** Takumi:  **Veludo Way…

What do you plan to do?

 ** Akira:** Hm…!

Start us off!

 **Takumi:** ... You’re saying that because you don’t know what to do, right?

…

“... Don’t tell me you fell over again.”

 ** Akira:** …

“No! I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 **Takumi:** “You have to be more careful out there, okay? Your injury isn’t helping anything.”

“If you’re not careful, then you’re going to get hurt even more, and I -- “

“I can’t…”

 **Passerby A:** Eh? What’s happening?

 **Passerby B:** A street ACT... for what company? The only company nearby is MANKAI, but isn’t it closed?

 ** Akira:** “You can’t…?”

 **Takumi:** “... Leave it alone…”

 **Passerby A:** Eh... he’s really good…

 **Passerby B:** He sounds so sad…

 ** Akira:** “I can’t just leave it -- what’s wrong?”

 ** Takumi:  **“I can’t. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

 ** Akira:** “Takumi -- “

 **Takumi:** “Please! I’m begging you -- “

**???:** Eeh, could this be people from the MANKAI company…?

The sign’s already down, so I wonder what they’re doing…

 **???:** Don’t be so loud ~ They can hear you.

 **Takumi:** …?

**Passerby A:** Isn’t that…

 **Passerby B:** GOD-za…?

 **Passerby A:**!! And that’s --

**???:** Hello there. My, I never expected to see anyone outside of MANKAI after so long…

 ** Akira:** And who are you?

 **Erika:** My name is Erika Kamikizaka. I’m the current manager of GOD-za. This is Vivi Watanabe, my top actor.

 **Vivi:** Erika-neechan is the best manager ever!

 **Erika:** Ahaha, you give me too much credit, Vivi. Well? Who are you guys? What company are you from?

 **Takumi:** ... MANKAI. We’re from MANKAI. But we’re going to rebrand soon, so I thought we’d try to get some money in advance.

 **Vivi:** Ahaha -- with that level of acting? Getting money with _street ACTs_? What a joke!

 **Erika:** Now, now. Be nice. How about this -- um --

 **Takumi:** I’m Takumi Furuichi. This is Akira Sakoda.

 ** Akira:** …

 **Vivi:**... What are they, your dog…? 

** Akira:** ... _grr_ …

 **Vivi:** Waah?!

 **Takumi:** Akira, down.

 **Erika:** How about this, Furuichi-san. MANKAI Company has been dead for a while now, and you need to get back on your feet, don’t you?

How about you borrow some money from us?

 **Takumi:** ... Eh?

 **Vivi:** Erika-neechan?

 **Erika:** Fufu...you’ll have to pay us back, with interest, of course…

 **Vivi:** …!

 **Takumi:** ... Do you mean it?

 ** Akira: **Takumi-niichan, don’t listen to her!

 ** Takumi:  **(We could really use the money... to clean up the place, to fix the sign…)

(And then we could make money from the performances…)

 **Erika:** So? What do you say?

 **Takumi:** How much?

 **Erika:** Hm ~ 

**Vivi:** Erika-neechan…

 **Erika:** How about, five hundred thousand yen.

 **Takumi:** ?!

 **Vivi:** Eh?!

 ** Akira:** ... Shit!

 **Takumi:** (... Can I even gain five hundred thousand yen from the performance…?)

 **Erika:** Well?

 **Takumi:** ... Let’s do it.

 **Erika:** Excellent.

 ** Akira:** Takumi, you idiot!

 **Takumi:** Let’s go back and tell Miwa-san, Akira.

**Vivi:** Hey, hey, Erika-neechan. 

**Erika:** Yes, Vivi?

 **Vivi:** How much is their interest?

 **Erika:** Hm... we’ll have to see, won’t we…?

Come on. Let’s go back. You as well.

 **???:** …

I’m sorry, MANKAI…


	4. Episode 4

**Miwa:** E-Eh?! You did what?! 

**Akira:** I told him it was a bad idea!

 **Miwa:** You _know_ GOD-za is our enemy, right?! They have no reason to give us money!

 **Takumi:** ... Five hundred thousand yen. That’s how much they’re offering.

 **Miwa:**... eh..?

 **Takumi:** Right?

 **Akira: **Sakyo-san is going to be so angry if he finds out you did this…

 **Takumi:** Are you going to tell him?

 **Akira:** No….

 **Miwa:**... Five hundred thousand yen is a lot of money... that’s a lot of money…

 **Takumi: **We can gain it back... we can get money from our production. If we can get... a full house every night... how much money would that gain us?

 **Miwa:**... At least ten thousand... maybe…? We’d be a new company, so I don’t know how many people would come to see this -- our first performance.

Unless we hang on the coattails of MANKAI…

 **Takumi:**... We can’t. That’s the coward’s way out.

(Mom and Dad may have loved MANKAI, but... for it to fall apart so suddenly…)

(I can’t associate this new troupe with that bad blood.)

Let’s rebrand, Miwa-san.

 **Miwa:** Rebrand? Why? MANKAI is a good company…

 **Takumi:** If they fell apart, then there has to be a reason. I don’t want to associate this troupe with that reason.

 **Akira: **You talk a lot about hating acting, Takumi, but you really love this company, don’t you…

 **Takumi:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

(Of course... I love this company…)

(This is the company that Mom and Dad loved. I don’t want to see it go to waste.)

 **Miwa:** Then, what do you want to call it?

 **Akira:** Didn’t we decide this the other day?

 **Miwa:** I forgot…

 **Akira:** HANAMI, right? HANAMI Company.

 **Takumi: **... yeah. That’s it.

 **Miwa:** Then... HANAMI it is.

 **Erika:** Hello ~ ? Wow, it’s dusty in here…

 **Takumi:** ?

(It’s Kamikizaka. She’s got someone with her...but it doesn’t look like Vivi.)

Kamikizaka-san, over here.

 **Miwa:**!!!

 **Erika:** Hello, I’m sorry to intrude. I came to bring you the money.

 **Takumi:** (He’s holding onto her jacket…)

 **???:** You’re really going through with this, Erika-san?

 **Erika:** Are you worried, Sochi?

 **Sochi:** …

... Furuichi-san.

 **Takumi:** ?

 **Sochi:** Be careful.

 **Erika:** Now, don’t say things like that, Sochi.

 **Takumi:** I know what I’m getting into.

 **Sochi:** …!

 **Takumi:** Thank you for your donation, Kamikizaka-san. I’ll make sure to put it to good use.

 **Erika:** You should be able to pay that amount of money back by the end of the year, don’t you think?

 **Takumi:** We should be able to. Thank you again, Kamikizaka-san.

 **Erika:** I’ll be coming by to check every now and then, okay? So perform well, okay ~?

 **Takumi:** We will. Thank you.

 **Erika:** Well then.

Come on, Sochi.

 **Sochi:**... You have no idea what’s going to happen to you…

 **Takumi:** Whatever it is, we’re going to have to sort it out one way or another…

 **Sochi:** … Aren’t you too brave…?

 **Takumi:** Aren’t you too passive?

 **Erika:** Sochi.

 **Takumi:** ... It’s not hard to tell you don’t like this, you know.

 **Sochi:** …

Good luck.

 **Takumi:** (And they’re gone… the members of GOD-za are as elusive as I remember…)

(... As I remember?)

**Miwa:** Did you get the money, Takumi-san?

 **Takumi:** Here it is.

* _sound of something ripping open_ *

**Akira:** ... Wow, that... really is five hundred thousand yen.

 **Takumi:** ... This is incredible…

 **Miwa:** We should use it to start cleaning up around…

 **Takumi:** Uh huh…

 **Miwa:** Takumi-kun?

 **Takumi:** …

 **Miwa:** Takumi-kun.

 **Takumi:** ... Yes?

 **Miwa:** Thank you so much. With you around... surely, MANKAI -- no, HANAMI will definitely bloom like its’ name…

 **Takumi:** ... Yeah.

(It’s not like I wanted to do this…)

(But since I’m already here... I’ll finish this for you, Mom, Dad. I’ll definitely make everything alright again, so…)

(... don’t cry.)


	5. Episode 5

**Takumi:** Mom? Dad? What’s wrong?

 **Mom:** Don’t worry, Takumi…

 **Dad:** Ah, you…

_Mom used to cry sometimes. She would hold an album to her chest and cry, big fat tears like she was trying to hide it._

_Dad always noticed, though, and he was always by her side._

_I noticed, too._

_But every time I tried to ask what was wrong, why Mom was crying, Dad would never tell me._

_One time I looked in the album that Mom was holding, and there were a lot of pictures of people I didn’t know._

__

_A picture of a group of people gathered on the stage..._

__

_A group of people with different colored hair, all gathering, dressed in strange Arabian costumes…_

_A picture of two mafia-looking boys high fiving…_

__

_And some angels…_

_I asked my mom what it was, and she only put the album on the shelf, and said I would be good at acting._

_I don’t know why Mom never told me about MANKAI. I had to find it out by myself._

**Classmate A:** Hey, Tachibana!

 **Takumi:** Huh?

 **Classmate A:** Is your mom still running that company?

 **Takumi:** What company? Mama works from home.

 **Classmate A:** Well, my dad says that your mom used to run this really famous theatre company, but then suddenly one day they shut down.

 **Takumi:** ... Eh…?

_I felt… betrayed._

_I don’t know why Mom never found it important to tell me what she did. When I eventually asked her, she told me about MANKAI, finally... but I don’t know why it was so important to keep it a secret._

_Of course... I got angry._

_I was angry, because I thought she shouldn’t be keeping these things secret._

_I guess... I know why now. MANKAI must have fallen apart. It must have hurt her and Dad greatly._

_... I just don’t understand why she couldn’t have just said that._

**Akira:** Oiii, Takumi-niichan.

 **Takumi:** Huh?

 **Akira:** Wakey wakey. Let’s go get the money together to start clearing away some of these stuff! Some of these rooms still look slept in! We could pay for the sign, and then pay some people to help us out.

 **Takumi:** Is it already morning?

 **Akira:** Weeell…

 **Takumi:** ... It’s too early…

 **Akira:** No, no! Let’s go, let’s go! If we don’t start now, we’ll never start!

 **Takumi:** No….

 **Akira:** Hup -- !

**Miwa:** Good morning -- eh?!

 **Akira:** Good morning, Miwa-chan ~ !

 **Miwa:**... Why is Takumi-san handcuffed to you?!?

 **Akira:** Oh, you know!

 **Miwa:** I really don’t!!!

 **Takumi:** It’s too early….

 **Miwa:** Takumi-kun... are you okay…

 **Takumi:** ... I think.

(I had a strange dream about my parents, but... it’s fading, now.)

Let’s see... we should start on the first floor, right…?

 **Miwa:** Ah, good idea... let’s start cleaning.

**Takumi:** Can you loosen the handcuff…?

 **Akira:** No can do. Sakyo-san always did this.

 **Takumi:** I’m not sure he _should_ have.

(We’re starting in room 101. There’s not much here, other than the mysterious smell of curry. It’s a pretty clean room.)

 **Miwa:** Oh, an old script. Takumi-kun, do a line or two from it.

 **Takumi:** ... Huh? Okay.

Um..

“Let's go on a journey together, Julius. Let's run out of this cramped town and travel around the world.”

 **Akira:** What kind of play is this…? Isn’t this Romeo and Juliet?

 **Takumi:** ... It’s written by…

?!

 **Miwa:** What?

 **Takumi:** ... Tsuzuru Minagi.

 **Akira:** Eh?! No way! That guy’s super famous! He wrote the script for that really famous play!

 **Takumi:** You mean “I Write Sins not Tragedies: Thnks fr th Mmrs”?

 **Miwa:** I saw that! It was so good….

 **Akira:** Me too! It was so good. I loved all the references in it!

That, and that Usui-san was acting in it…

 **Takumi:** You really have a crush on that guy.

 **Akira:** No I don’t!

 **Miwa:** That being said, I can’t believe MANKAI did a play written by _the_ Tsuzuru Minagi...

 **Takumi:** You know a lot more about him than I expected…

(Minagi-san was an alumni, huh... it makes sense that MANKAI was so popular…)

**Takumi:** (Room 102 was pretty empty, too... like the occupants cleaned everything out before leaving. It certainly makes _our_ jobs easier…)

 **Akira:** I’m still thinking about whoever left the Red Bull can in room 103... it’s been 25 years…

 **Miwa:** This place really needs some deep cleaning, huh…

 **Takumi:** It’s nothing compared to the whirlwind in room 104…

 **Miwa:** Room 105 was nice and empty, too... so clean... There was a yo-yo there.

 **Akira:** Oh, Miwa-chan, gimme! I was really good at yo-yo tricks!

 **Takumi:** Ow, ow. My arm. My arm, Akira. Oi --

 **Akira:** Oh, yeah.

* _clink clink_ *

**Takumi:** My poor wrist…

(My dad lived in room 106... it was empty, but clean, very like my dad to leave it like that…)

**Takumi:** (In room 201, there wasn’t much either, other than some left over bobbins from sewing machines. It was pretty interesting to see those things there.)

(Room 202 had another left over can of Coke. It’s been 25 years... why didn’t anyone clean this up?)

 **Akira:** I’ll get the door to room 203 --

* _shuffle_ *

**Miwa:** Eeek?!

 **Akira:** E-Eh?! What was that -- ?!

 **Takumi:** Just open the door.

(Even though I was brave, I was surprised too...)

**???:** …

 **Takumi:** (I didn’t expect to see someone already inside?!)


	6. Episode 6

**???:** …

 **Miwa:** Wh-Who are you?!

 **???:** This was nii-san’s room... huh…

 **Akira:** Seriously, who are you?!

 **???:** …

 **Madoka:** My name is Madoka Ikaruga. My brother used to be a part of this troupe. Who are you guys?

 **Takumi:** My name’s Takumi... I own this place now.

 **Madoka:** Are you going to make it into a brothel?

 **Miwa:** Into a what?!

 **Madoka:** Someone told me that had happened before…

You look like reliable people... what do you plan to do with this theatre?

 **Takumi:** …

We’re going to raise it up again.

 **Akira:** That’s the first time I’ve heard Takumi-niichan talk so seriously about this …

He really likes this company …

 **Madoka:** …

Let me join.

 **Akira:** That’s an answer I totally didn’t expect?!

 **Takumi:** Why?

 **Madoka:** I want to act.

 **Takumi:** We’re not exactly open, yet…

 **Madoka:** You need a scriptwriter, right? And an actor. I can talk to someone I know.

 **Takumi:** What’s with these sudden acts of kindness.

 **Madoka:** Let me come on board.

 **Miwa:** Takumi-kun…

 **Takumi:** Here. Take this script.

 **Madoka:** Huh…? Minagi-san’s…

 **Takumi:** We took it from the room next door. Say a couple of lines.

 **Akira:** You’re running an audition, Takumi-niichan?!

 **Takumi:** I might as well…

 **Madoka:** There’s two people in this --

 **Takumi:** I’ll do the other one.

 **Madoka:** …

... You know the lines?

 **Takumi:**... Maybe.

 **Miwa:** Have more faith in yourself, Takumi-kun…

 **Akira:** It’s not that he doesn’t have faith in himself, it’s that he doesn’t want to admit he knows the lines ~

 **Madoka:** ... then... I’ll go ahead.

**Madoka:** “Tell me, Scheherezade! Where is this oasis located at?!”

 **Takumi:** “Then, I shall tell you the story. Once upon a time, in a faraway land…”

 **Madoka:** “The introduction is taking too long! Explain it in three words!”

 **Takumi:** “Aladdin, a magic lamp, the genie.”

 **Madoka:** “I’m going!”

... You got every line.

 **Takumi:** ... ugh…

 **Akira:** He’s secretly happy.

 **Takumi:** I’m not. I hate acting.

 **Madoka:** You’re very good at it, though.

 **Takumi:** Ughhhh.

 **Akira:** What a tsun!

 **Miwa:** Ahaha…!

 **Madoka:** Well…? What did you think, Takumi-kun…?

 **Takumi:** …

(He’s good. A little bit stilted, as if he was reading more than acting, but that can be straightened out with a little bit of help, and a little bit of practice.)

You’re in, Madoka-san.

 **Akira:** Welcome!

 **Madoka:** Thank you very much... I really appreciate it.

... Misumi... I’ll work hard to be a good actor, too.

 **Takumi:** (Looks like we’re going to have some strange characters…)

**Miwa:** Madoka-san, you can stay in room 101. It’s just been cleaned, so I’m sure you won’t find any problems staying there.

 **Madoka:** Thank you very much for your kindness.

Say, Director-kun?

 **Takumi:** Director-kun…?

 **Madoka:** I should start calling you that from now on, right? Director-kun.

 **Takumi:** Ah, well... that is…

I guess...

 **Madoka:** So... Director-kun.

Have you thought about troupes?

 **Takumi:** Troupes, huh…

(Well, the last troupes here were based on seasons…)

 **Akira:** I wonder if we can call the new troupe the Autumn Troupe...

 **Takumi:** I don’t really want to be associated with MANKAI…

 **Madoka:** Why not?

 **Akira:** It’s a long story…

 **Madoka:**... We have a lot of time.

 **Takumi:**... Well…

**Madoka:** I see…

Well, it doesn’t have to be seasons…

 **Miwa:** How about times of day?

 **Akira:** We’d have 12 troupes... one for each hour…

**_Takumi:_ ** _(The sun is setting…)_

**Takumi:**... Sunset Troupe.

 **Madoka:** Huh?

 **Takumi:** It’ll be Sunset Troupe. Sunset, Dusk, Sunrise, and Midday.

 **Miwa:** That’s pretty nice…! But to start with Sunset…

 **Takumi:** ... The sun is setting on an old legacy…

 **Akira:** Isn’t it a little sad?

 **Madoka:** The sun will rise again…

 **Takumi:**... Yeah.

 **Akira:** I see…

 **Takumi:** (Akira’s making that face that indicates they totally don’t understand, but they won’t say it.)

Is that alright with you, Madoka-san?

 **Madoka:** I’m alright with it. I just want to act.

 **Takumi:** Then... Sunset Troupe it is. We’ll keep scouting, but…

... Um. Let’s have a toast... to the new HANAMI.

 **Madoka:** Cheers.

 **Akira:** Cheers!

 **Miwa:** Cheers, everyone!

 **Takumi:** (It’s kind of overwhelming... to go from not wanting any part of this to suddenly leading everything…)

(The sun is setting on MANKAI, but HANAMI will certainly rise.)

(I’ll see to that, mom, dad. Don’t worry.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please consider joining our [ fanserver ](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany/status/1212028639216312321)!


End file.
